


Clumsy

by StarRoseColors



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Clumsiness, Kidnapping, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: Xiaotian needs to talk to Monkey King about this weird new clumsiness.
Relationships: Qi Xiaotian | MK/Red Son
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Clumsy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from lizwuzthere: MK falls into a trap Red Son has laid for him. Can be dark spicynoodles or not, up to you 👍

It wasn’t so much of a trap as a “Xiaotian had become really clumsy since becoming the Monkie Kid for some reason” mishap. He had decided, for whatever reason, that he needed to try and learn how to use the rooftops. Pogoing with the staff was…unpredictable, to say the least.

And, hey, maybe he could find a delivery shortcut!

Using the staff as a balance, Xiaotian was carefully strolling across the length of the narrow roof. So far, today’s practice had been going pretty well-

Jinx.

His foot slipped and he yelped, caught off-guard. He desperately windmilled, trying to regain some sense of balance, but it was too late. He made his will in his mind, furiously squeezing his eyes shut. And he fell.

And didn’t land on the street.

“Well, this is a surprise.” Oh no. “Come here often?” MK opened his eyes, glaring at the cocky, smug face of Red Son.

“Red.”

“Yes?”

“Put me down.”

“Nope!” And just like that, the demon was strolling away, Xiaotian still in his arms in the bridal carry. “I have dinner reservations and you just saved me the time of hunting you down.” Xiaotian groaned, leaning back in Red’s hold. “Oh, don’t sound too disappointed!”

He was definitely talking to Monkey King about this clumsiness.

**Author's Note:**

> I take drabble prompts over at starrosefics on Tumblr. Come say hi!


End file.
